


Forever Is A Lie

by Synnerxx



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wonders if there is a forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Is A Lie

Tommy was sitting on the beach, jeans rolled up to his knees and a bottle of water sitting next to him. Nikki smiled sadly. It was a depressing but true thought that they were getting too old to drink and party like they used too. Well, Tommy and Vince were the only ones that tried to prove that they still could, but not as much as they once did.

Nikki took a seat on the sand beside him, kicking off his boots. Tommy didn't even acknowledge his presence, which told Nikki that he was trying to sort out some of demons. Another sad thought. He stayed silent, turning his eyes out to the water and the horizon. The sun was slowly sinking into the water and the colors that painted the sky were mirrored in the surf. 

“Want to know a secret?” Tommy asked, breaking the silence and startling Nikki. His voice was rough and raspy, having not been used for a few hours.

“Okay.” Nikki shifted around to face him.

Tommy was still staring out at the sea. “I used to think that the band was going to be together forever. Then I realized that forever is a very long time and I don't want that anymore. I don't want to stay around forever and watch us become irrelevant and a joke. I don't want us to be together forever because forever is just a fantasy that you tell someone. It's not real and never will be. There is no forever.” 

Nikki knew there was nothing he could say to that. There wasn't anything anyone could say to that. He offered some silent comfort as he slung an arm around Tommy's shoulders and kissed his cheek. 

“Nothing lasts forever.” He murmured into Tommy's hair, but he knew it wasn't enough. 

Tommy gave a faint smile and leaned into the embrace.

Forever may not exist, but all that mattered was the here and now.


End file.
